Undead Bloodline
The taint of the grave runs through your family. Perhaps one of your ancestors became a powerful lich or vampire, or maybe you were born dead before suddenly returning to life. Either way, the forces of death move through you and touch your every action. Class Skill: Lore (Religion). Bonus Spells: cause fear ''(3rd), ''false life (5th), vampiric touch (7th), animate dead (9th), waves of fatigue (11th), undeath to death (13th), finger of death (15th), horrid wilting (17th), energy drain (19th). Bonus Feats: Combat Casting, Diehard, Iron Will, [Focus|Skill Focus (Lore [Religion)]], Spell Focus, Greater Spell Focus, Toughness. Bloodline Arcana: Some undead are susceptible to your mind-affecting spells. Corporeal undead that were once humanoids are treated as humanoids for the purposes of determining which spells affect them. Bloodline Powers: You can call upon the foul powers of the afterlife. Unfortunately, the more you draw upon them, the closer you come to joining them. * Grave Touch (Sp): Starting at 1st level, you can make a melee touch attack as a standard action that causes a living creature to become shaken for a number of rounds equal to ½ your sorcerer level (minimum 1). If you touch a shaken creature with this ability, it becomes frightened for 1 round if it has fewer Hit Dice than your sorcerer level. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. * Death’s Gift (Su''): At 3rd level, you gain resist cold 5 and DR 5/magic. At 9th level, your resistance to cold increases to 10 and your DR increases to 10/magic. * ''Grasp of the Dead (Sp): At 9th level, you can cause a swarm of skeletal arms to burst from the ground to rip and tear at your foes. The skeletal arms erupt from the ground in a 20-foot-radius burst. Anyone in this area takes 1d6 points of slashing damage per sorcerer level. Those caught in the area receive a Reflex save for half damage. Those who fail the save are unable to move for 1 round. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + ½ your sorcerer level + your Charisma modifier. At 9th level, you can use this ability once per day. At 17th level, you can use this ability twice per day. At 20th level, you can use this ability three times per day. * Incorporeal Form (Sp): At 15th level, you can become incorporeal for 1 round per sorcerer level. While in this form, you gain the incorporeal subtype. You take no damage from non-magic weapons. You also only take half damage from any source not dealing ghost, holy, divine or force damage. You can use this ability once per day. * One of Us (Ex): At 20th level, your form begins to rot (the appearance of this decay is up to you) and undead see you as one of them. You gain immunity to cold, paralysis, and sleep. You also gain DR 5/—. You receive a +4 morale bonus on saving throws made against spells and spell-like abilities cast by undead. Category:Lore Category:Gameplay Category:Bloodlines Category:Sorcerer